Wild, Free, and Next to Me
by Avie Raze
Summary: Zero would rather die than be indebted or enslaved to the Vampire King. Kaname would just like to be wild, free, and next to him. Two-shot! M stuff in Chapter 2


Well this is probably just a two-shot. Lemon is for the next chapter.

* * *

His panting was harsh, desperate. It was clear from the red that seeped into the amethyst of his eyes that he was falling and fast. Yuuki of course, had begged him to do whatever it took to stay alive. But there was more to it than that. He would be enslaved. Not just that, he would be enslaved to a pureblood vampire male who, Zero knew, had lusted over him since childhood. This was not what he wanted his life, his story to be.

Kaname came in moments later. He starred in a controlled manner at the luscious being dying in front of him. "I could save you." They both knew this. Who didn't the whole night class knew that Zero was falling.

"No, no you couldn't." Zero wouldn't look at him. It was painful. All the things that could be flittered quickly across his mind: enslavement to the vampire king, a toy, the crushing of his pride, and the destruction of his person. He couldn't stand the thought it was painful. He accepted death a long time ago. He was waiting for it actually. He would leave this world with a peace treaty and vampires and hunters would no longer fight. He would leave with dignity and he knew that Kuran was still a vampire but he had a little humanity. Enough humanity, Kuran wouldn't force him. Or Zero hoped he wouldn't. He knew that he would die anyways, mentally.

"I could." Kuran was letting it go. He didn't lust after the boy. He loved him. It wasn't clear because he had never had a chance or the courage to reveal it to the boy. And he might never get the chance. "I could give you my blood through those medical bags humans use." Zero started at the idea. No blood bond need be created. He could actually survive. 'But,' Zero paused, 'I'd still be indebted to the pureblood.'

It was as though the pureblood could read his mind. In a way he could. Kaname would have had similar thoughts. Though he was a pureblood, he was capable of empathy and higher-level thinking. "It could be repayment for saving Yuuki's life and securing her future."

Zero considered it. "I wouldn't be indebted to you?" For the first time that night he looked skeptically at the pureblood. Kuran's breathing caught. The hunter was handsome, something to behold.

Kaname shook his head, "No. In fact, it is I who is currently indebted to you. For as long as you live." The other possible meanings did not slip past Zero and he raised an eyebrow. After a moment, Zero looked away. This could be his way out. No debt to repay. No enslavement. He just wondered at the looks the pureblood gave him.

"Alright." He was grateful really because the pureblood could twist it into something that he would have to repay. And Zero would happily die before that. In fact, he would happily die now. It took energy and courage to live and if not for the fact that Yuuki was desperate for his survival and he couldn't think of an excuse not to, he would have taken the chance.

The pureblood handed him the bag of blood, which he had held behind his back for the conversation. Before accepting the bag, Zero asked, "Why are you helping me." Kaname smiled, genuinely. It was an odd sight to Zero.

"You won't believe me now. You probably won't believe me later. Regardless, I don't lust after you. I merely love you." With that Kuran forced the blood bag into his hand and left the room. His sincere smile never faltered and he seemed to be lighter on his feet. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders and regardless of Zero's reaction, he had laid it all out on the table.

Zero watched the pureblood leave. His confusion didn't leave him even as he reluctantly ripped into the bag and began to drink. He would have mulled it over but the honest was in Kaname's blood. The emotion he had, had when it was drawn was only love and Zero could think of no other reason as to why he would have such an emotion when giving blood.

He sighed, went into denial and then thought better of it. He would let himself indulge in the thought; it was nice, warm, kind. Those were emotions rarely ever given to the level D.

"Well Kuran? Now that I'm going to be living, what will you do?" Zero smirked it would be interesting that's for sure and nice, compared to the rest of the narrative of his life. He wouldn't let it be easy for the pureblood. Oh, no. But, he wasn't opposed.

* * *

No kissy face but it's nice to have a set up for the lemon. Trust me ;)


End file.
